User blog:Greenberet69/Ezio Auditore da Firenze vs. Captain Jack Sparrow
Ezio Auditore da Firenze The Assassin of the Renaissance era who became an Assassin after his father and brothers were murdered and joined the Assassins cause in the war against the Templars. vs. Captain Jack Sparrow The Infamous Pirate Captain who captains the Black Pearl and fought against the forces of the East India Trading Co. Undead Pirates, Davy Jones and the crew of the flying Dutchman, and Blakcbeard. WHO IS DEADLIEST! Weapons Battle Notes 5 vs 5 Ezio and 4 Renaissance Assassins vs. Jack and 4 Crew Members of the Black Pearl Battleground X-Factors Ezio/Jack 97 Audacity 79 EDGE Ezio Auditore da Firenze Ezio will never surrender to easily and will charge into battle if he has to. Jack has been known to sometimes run away from battle. 92 Combat Experience 95 EDGE Captain Jack Sparrow While Ezio has faced millions of Templars Jack has faced foes more powerful then them such as Undead Pirates, and Davy Jones and the crew of the Flying Dutchman. 99 Dominance 78 EDGE Ezio Auditore da Firenze Jack has been known to get betrayed such as Barbossa betraying him and taking the Black Pearl for himself. Ezio doesn't have to warry about that much. 95 Cunning 100 EDGE Captain Jack Sparrow Jack has been known for his cunningness such as getting from a East India Trading Co ship back to the Black Pearl using a Cannon and disabling the ship at the same time. 96 Psychological Health 75 EDGE Ezio Auditore da Firenze Jack like all of the pirates of the Carribbean are known to drinking a lot of Rum and I means lots of it whcih causes them to become drunk and not do well in combat. Ezio isn't anything like that but still has sadness over the lost of his father and brothers. 95 Physicality 87 EDGE Ezio Auditore da Firenze Ezio has done things that not even Jack could do such as climbing buildings and assassinating soldiers from high on top of a building. 94 Tactics 79 EDGE Ezio Auditore da Firenze Ezio has to plan his assassinations or they could end with either his death or his target getting away. 100 Stealth 68 EDGE Ezio Auditore da Firenze Assassin=Stealth master Weapon Edges Close Range Even: Both of these guys are good fighters when it comes to sword fighting Mid Range Ezio: Jack's Flintlock will have trouble trying to penetrate through the Armor of Altair and the Hidden Gun is Hidden Jack won't expect it and it is faster to reload Long Range Ezio: While Jack is using a Gun the Musket is very un-accurate and takes forever to load. The Crossobw is more faster to reload and in the hands of a skilled user like Ezio a deadly weapon Special Ezio: While the Cannon has the range it is not a good weapon as one the one shot is shot and if Ezio can dodge it. It will take forever to reload giving Ezio plenty of time to get up close and use his Dual Hidden Blades that he is skilled with. Personal Opinion I give my vote to Ezio Auditore da Firenze. He has the more better weapons, is a master tactician, is more healthy in pshycological terms, has dominance over his troops, and is not afraid to back down from a fight. The Battle Ezio: Jack: ' ' ' ' ''' Life in the pirate city of Tortuga is still the same with pirates and wenches drinking, having fun, and shooting out random shots from their guns. In the Tortuga bar the infamous Cpatain Jack Sparrow along with 4 crew men from the Black Pearl are gathering up other pirates to join the crew. Jack sitting at the table looks up to notice a strange man in white robes. "Excuse me mate. Can I help you with something?" Jack asks The stranger in white walks up to Jack at the table. "Yes you can." The stranger says "Well you like to join my crew mister...."Jack says "Ezio Auditore da Firenze." Ezio says "And no I don't want to join your crew Jack Sparrow." Ezio says "That accent of yours you Italian?" Jack asks "Yes I am now listen to me Jack Sparrow you may not know it but you killed two of my men at Port Royale." Ezio says "Sorry mate I don't remember killing anyone at the Port except a couple of East India Trading Company soldiers." Jack says "Exactly my two men were undercover to find out if this East India Trading Co. was supplying my enemies called the Templars." Ezio says "Well sorry about that mate but if you don't mind some people what to join my crew if you don't mind." Jack says Ezio turns around to the other pirates and says "Sorry people but sign ups are closed." Ezio says "Now what do you think you are doing mate?" Jack says "You need to pay for your crimes Jack Sparrow." Ezio says "Sorry mate but first of all there should be a Captain in there somewhere, second you are outnumbered 5 to one mate." Jack says as his pirates draw their weapons. "Your wrong Sparrow." Ezio says "Jack then looks up to notice another person wearing the same white robe as Ezio. "Who are you mate?" Jack asks "I am Ezio Auditore da Firenze. I am an Assassin of Italia!" Ezio says "Right sorry mate but got to go now bye." Jack says The Assassin with the crossbow fires at Jack but Jack ducks out of the way and the arrow strikes the Pirate behind Jack in the heart . One of Jack's pirates with a Musket fires at the Assassin with the crossbow strikes the Assassin in the chest and makes the Assassin fall to the ground floor . Jack gets back up and doesn't see Ezio and orders his men out the back door. Jack and the pirates exit the bar out the back door and start heading out of the alleyway when the Pirate with the musket gets struck by an arrow in the back . Jack and the other pirates look on the roof and see Ezio with his Crossbow and one of the pirates fires his Flintlock at Ezio but Ezio gets out of sight and the shot misses. Jack and his pirates head out into the street which is full of people and they start heading back to the Black Pearl. On their way there they are forced to take a detour when the road to the docks is blocked by a huge fight for money. However unknown to them they play right into Ezio's hands and they notice 2 robed men following them. Jack looks up to see a Assassin jump from the roof and tries to assassinate Jack but Jack pulls out his Flintlock and fires a shot and kills the Assassin who falls to the ground dead , "Alright mates so you two just stay here and keep those Assassins busy I will just go to the Black Pearl and bring back help" Jack says (Sarcastically) Jack runs off leaving the two pirates. The two assassins who are in cover move up and one of the pirates armed with a Musket fires but misses and starts to reload while the other pirate who has reloaded his Flintlock tries to find out which Assassin to shoot. Unknown to them however is that the assassins are just to act as cover while Ezio scales onto the roof of the building behind them and as soon as he sees them he gets back and starts running and jumps off of the roof (Imagine slow motion here) Ezio draws his Dual Hidden Blades and drives both of them into the necks of the two pirates . Ezio signals his assassins and they meet up and head after Jack. They enter what looks like an abandoned part of Tortuga when one of the Assassins see Jack enter a building. "Master over there." One of the Assassins say The Assassin runs off with Ezio and the other Assassin follow him. The Assassin gets to the door and opens it up and sees a Cannon pointing straight at him with Jack holding the lighter. "Hello there mate." Jack says The Assassins eyes widen as Jack fires the Cannon which blows right through the Assassin but Ezio and the other Assassin are able to dodge the Cannonball as it flies through the other building . The other Assassin gets back up and goes into the building Jack is in but Jack is waiting in the corner next to a rope and draws his Cutlass and cuts the rope which causes a chandelier above the Assassin to fall right on top of him, Jack gets over to the Assassin and puts a bullet through his head with his Flintlock . Jack looks up to see Ezio get up and run towards him and so Jack starts running and exits out the back door. Jack runs into a nearby barn but once he gets inside he doesn't see sign of a back door and turns around but to see Ezio in his way. Jack draws his Cutlass and Ezio draws his Sword of Altair "Listen mate we could do this the easy way or the hard way." Jack "I don't care what way it is you have nowhere else to run." Ezio says Jack charges at Ezio who block a strike from Jack's Cutlass and hits Jack in the face with his fist sending Jack stumbling back. Ezio charges at Jack and the two engage in a long duel, Ezio swings at Jack's head but Jack ducks down and swings at Ezio's leg but Ezio jumps over the sword. Jack swings his Cutlass but Ezio jumps back but Jack is able to draw his Flintlock which he reloaded while running and aims at Ezio "Sorry mate I win." Jack says Jack fires his Flintlock which strikes Ezio in the chest and Ezio falls down. Jack walks over the Ezio's body takes his hat off and kneels down and says "Sorry it had to end this way mate." Jack says He gets up to leave but unknown to him Ezio opens his eyes grabs the Sword of Altair and cuts Jack's legs and he falls down in pain. "Not bad mate but how did you survive?" Jack says Ezio shows him the Armor of Altair which the bullet bounced off of. Jack draws his sword and ready to defend himself but Ezio points his hands at Jack's head, Jack is confused until he notices something under Ezio's hand. Ezio fires the Hidden Gun which goes right through Jack's skull and Jack Sparrow falls down dead . Ezio keels down by Jack "Requiescat in pace" Ezio says and closes Jack's eyes. '''Winner: Ezio Auditore da Firenze Battles out of 5,000 Ezio-Jack 2,619-2,381 Weapon Stats Sword of Altair 55%-45% Jack's Cutlass Hidden Gun 50%-50% Flintlock Pistol Crossbow 55%-45% Musket Duel Hidden Blades 40%-60% Cannon Expert's Opinion While Jack had the better experience fighting more tougher enemies then Ezio's enemies. Ezio dominated up close with his better weapons and more skilled fighting up close. Also the important X-Factors of Tactics, Physicality, and Psychological health helped him. But the most important X-Factor of Audacity brought him the win as he was never afraid to fight and never run away from battle. Category:Blog posts